Rescue Bots,Meet Grimlock!
by Themarigoldprincess
Summary: What happens when Grimlock gets lost from his team and instead finds the rescue bots? Laughter and chaos ensues... P.S., If you see a misspelling, or a way to make the story better, please put that in your review! Plz r&r


Note: I do not own transformers. Also, I am using Grimlock from Gen 1, not Robots in Disguise.

Grimlock; "Rescue Bots, Roar to the Rescue!" A giant red robot shouts, as he and three other giant robots transform into dinosaurs. He turns into a brontosaurus, the blue one on his right turns into a stegosaurus, the orange one behind him turns into a pterodactyl, and the green one on his left turns into a triceratops.

"Buddies!" I call out and run to them.

'What...Aagh...Who are you...Should we know you…" cries out the surprised bots.

"Not...Buddies?" I ask, confused.

"Is that...Grimlock?" the red one asks.

"Who's "Grimlock"?" asks a fleshling from inside the triceratops.

"No. You not buddies." I say sadly. All these not-buddies had fleshlings inside them. I plop down on the ground sadly. "Just can't find buddies." I say, downcast. The bots all look at each other uncertainly.

"Well what is your name?" the triceratops asks kindly.

"Me Grimlock." I say, brightening up.

"As we thought…" remarks the stegosaurus.

"Hi, I'm Blades." offers the pterodactyl.

"I'm Boulder, and this is Chase." the triceratops, pointing with his head at the stegosaurus.

"And I'm Heatwave." introduces the brontosaurus.

"Me didn't know rescue bots can transform dino." I say, totally confused by them.

"Aagh, speaking of which, hurry, we have to put out that building fire!" Heatwave calls out frantically, as he starts running down a road. I pursue him along with the other dinos, and we soon reach a burning building.

"Where Megatron?" I ask, more confused than ever, and start looking around for the decepticon.

"He's here?" calls out Blades frantically.

"No Blades, Grimlock's just confused." Heatwave reassures the freaking out pterodactyl.

Soon, the fire gets put out, and the team turns into their bot form, and lets their fleshlings out. "Hello I'm Chief Burns, and this is my family." Says an older fleshling that was riding in Chase.

"What be a "family"? I ask, concerned that Optimus didn't inform me of this.

"Uh.." the "Chief Burns" falters.

"It's like a team, but permanent, and only for humans." Chase informs me.

"Oh. Make sense now." I sigh, not really understanding it at all.

"This is Dani," Chief Burns continues, as he points at a brown-haired fleshling. "This is Graham." he points at a fleshling with a green hat and yellow hair.

"And I'm Kade. The best one." says a red-haired one snootily.

"Me no like Kade." I say. "Finally, someone who agrees with me." Heatwave rolls his eyes.

"Hey what?No…" says Kade, with his face turning red.

"Do all fleshlings change colors?" I ask, intrigued.

"Humans Grimlock, humans." reproches Heatwave, with his head in his hands.

"They only turn red." Blades answers me.

"Where my buddies?" I ask, remembering my confusion.

"Maybe Optimus will know.." starts Blades.

"Optimus?" I ask excitedy.

"You know him?" says Dani.

"Optimus help make buddies!" I say happily.

"Okay then…" says Kade as he climbs back in Heatwave.

The bots all transform and let their fleshlings back inside. I trot happily after them to their base, which is red and has three large doors."Just follow us, and **don't** **break anything!** " threats Heatwave as he transforms.I follow him to some room. "Optimus, come in Optimus." he calls as he watches a screen.

"Optimus!" I say excitedly as his face appears on the screen. I push in front of Heatwave, and put my face up close to the screen.

"Grimlock. I was not expecting you to be with the rescue bots…" he starts.

"Optimus, you have buddies?" I ask eagerly, my tail wagging. Heatwave dodges my tail and waits by the door.

"Grimlock!" a familiar voice yells, and pushes in front of Optimus. More faces appear.

"Buddies!" I yell excitedly.

"Thank the Allspark." Heatwave remarks behind me.

"Heatwave, I am assigning the dino-bots to stay with your team for a week, so that they may learn human customs." Optimus says after he regains his composure and gets in front of my team.

"What?No they can't! That's just not possible...Nooooo." Heatwave despairs.

"Rescue bots, good luck." Optimus says and turns off the screen.

"Yay, my buddies!" I yell happily.

"Oh...No...Primus help us all." Heatwave whimpers, and I sigh happily. Imagine all of my buddies here...


End file.
